


Everyone Knows What That Means

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: ij porn_battle, Crossover, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I worked for the SGC for years, John; I know what 'going fishing with O'Neill' means."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows What That Means

When Jack eyes John and then asks him if he likes fishing, John stuffs his hands in his pockets and says, "sure, I've done some here and there." There's a joke here about the nine inch one that got away and he could make any number of double entendres about lures, but he bites them all back; maybe the General really does want to fish, although John would be surprised. He's seen that look before and knows what it means.

Jack rents a car when they reach the last leg of their journey and John lets him drive. He has vivid memories of the day he first met Jack and while John's gotten used to Ancient tech and drone weapons, he still hates backseat drivers.

The trip to the cabin is quiet except for the radio. John tells himself that he enjoys the silence, and is a little surprised to find that it's true. He leans back in his seat and lets some of the tension he seems to carry all the time these days ease just a little. Jack glances over at him now and again, but never says anything and John wonders if the silence is a little weird and unusual for him too.

When they unload the car, John notices that Jack brought a tackle box along with his duffel bag and John can see that it's full of lures and other fishing gear. In addition to changes of clothes, John brought a couple boxes of condoms and the large-sized bottle of Eros Bodyglide.

John's picky about his lube.

They actually do some fishing that first afternoon, and it's kinda fun really; sitting on the dock and drinking beer. Neither of them catch anything, but they'd stopped at a grocery store and so John grills steak and thin slices of zucchini and potatoes wrapped in foil. They talk about sports, disagreeing about the relative merits of hockey and football and agreeing about the stupidity of inter-league play in baseball.

Things actually get a little heated when John mentions that he became a big A's fan while he was at school because it turns out that Jack has a pretty strong opinion about the DH rule, but John heads the worst of the argument off at the pass by leaning back in his chair, looking and Jack and saying, "so, you want me to blow you? Or were you gonna fuck me? Or both; I'm good with that."

Jack's a pretty considerate top and, like the lack of rambling conversation, John finds the care Jack takes not to bruise the back of his throat or leave him sitting uncomfortably for a day or two kind of refreshing. He also finds himself hoping he has Jack's stamina when he reaches his fifties, but then Jack's always seemed younger than that in spite of the gray hair.

They spend four days fishing and fucking and having aimless conversations about everything from beer to the advantages of weapons you can set to "stun." John does most of the cooking and Jack does clean up and it's all surprisingly easy. John's always liked Jack's attitude--he's never met an officer in any branch of the service as laid back as Jack--and now he realizes that he likes Jack for himself too.

Jack actually blows John a couple of times and he's good at it. That he likes to see John laid out and wrecked by sex isn't surprising. John's seen himself like that and doesn't think it's anything special, but any number of guys and a couple of girls have liked the sight so he goes along with it. And really, it's not like he can do anything else; sex tends to leave him in something like a state of shock, shaken and outside himself.

Over the years, he's gotten good at coming back from that place on his own; he's had to. But Jack, although a little surprised at first, rolls with it and sits up in bed next to him, reading as he idly strokes John's shoulder or rests a hand on his chest. It helps.

The trip back to Colorado Springs is a reverse of the trip to the cabin, although they're both a little more relaxed. Even the long elevator ride down into the depths of the Mountain doesn't bug John as much as it usually does.

It's only, after he's returned home and given that look that John feels like he should apologize or something. "I worked for the SGC for years, John," he's told. "I know what 'going fishing with O'Neill' means."

John has trouble sitting the next morning, but he fell asleep with broad fingers stroking through his hair and the soft sound of someone's voice talking about everything and nothing in his ears.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Four of the Insane Journal Porn Battle--my prompt was "Atlantis/Stargate, SG-1, Jack/John, fishing".


End file.
